


Mr. Lonely

by evelett



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Friendship, King Erik!, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelett/pseuds/evelett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Shaw conspire together and now Charles is to be the King's new valet. To say that he is more than a little nervous is a bit of an understatement. But he is finally leaving Westchester and the Marko men behind!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you want more please leave a comment, if not thank you for reading! All comments and thoughts are welcome.

Charles moodily picks at his food in silence. Kurt engaged animatedly with his dinner guests. Charles hated these stupid dinner parties. Each and every one of the attendees as insipid as the next. They treated him like a stupid child. He supposed they could be worse. They could treat him like his step father and brother did. Like a piece of furniture or an accessory to be shown in public. That is when they weren’t using him as their human punching bag slash whipping boy. Charles avoided the Marko men like the bubonic plague, but even in a mansion the size of Westchester he couldn’t completely escape the duo.

His naturally red lips grew darker in shade as he bit them nervously. His bright blue eyes flicked up to the ornate clock on the mantle and then back down to his plate of uneaten food.

Forty-seven minutes.

The man a good ten to fifteen years older than him with shoulder length dark brown hair and cold back eyes has been staring at him from across the table for the last forty-seven minutes without reprieve. Charles could feel his skin crawl under the stranger’s scrutiny.

He longed for the moment when the dinner would en and he could finally escape to his chambers. In his dreams and wandering thoughts he longed for the days when his father was alive. Back before Westchester became his own personal hell. When his family was happy and life was good. Before his mother turned into a listless drunk and married Lord Kurt Marko.

In his opinion Kurt was a conniving evil bastard and his son, Cain, was worse. At first he had gone to his mother when they had hurt him and violated him thinking that she would protect him from their brutality. Cain had held him down while Kurt had beaten him while his mother watched just to show Charles how wrong he was.

His long curly black eyelashes brushed his high cheek bones as he closed his blue eyes shoving the dark thoughts away with a mental effort. When he opened his eyes Charles found those icy black eyes staring back at him. He is frozen in his seat as recognizes the look in the older stranger’s eyes. It was the same look Kurt and Cain had when they beat him. It was the look of a predator. A blood thirsty dangerous predator.

Kurt manages to get the attention of the older stranger, releasing Charles from his stare. His blue eyes study the food in front of him faking interest in the congealed greasy mess. Not long after the dinner was over and he was free to leave. The weight on his shoulders dissipates as he enters his room.

Charles lets out a long sigh and runs a hand along his bookshelves. His room is a haven for him and is the only place in Westchester where he feels any sort of happiness. The entire west wall is covered in book cases from the floor all the way to the ceiling. His book collection is the only thing that makes life worth living in the loveless estate. Charles fell asleep curled around a well worn book on the history of man.

****

Sunlight sets Charles’ room aglow with warmth as Logan pulls back the curtains covering the windows, “Time to get up Chuck.”

Charles grumbles unintelligibly into his pillow.

Logan lets out a sigh, “Come one Chuckles, Kurt’s got some kind of lunch thing he wants you at.”

Charles shot up from his spot in bed as Logan knew he would, “What kind of lunch thing?”

Logan shrugs, “Dunno, but he wants you dressed up like a frilly porcelain doll.”

Charles’ full red lips pulled down in a frown, “You are a terrible valet you know.”

A snort escapes the taller man, “You knew that when you hired me.”

His chestnut curls fall into his face as Charles nods his agreement. Of course they both knew the real reason Charles hired Logan. It’s rather sad to think that his only friend in the world is his friend simply because he’s paid to be. Charles has always tried to forget that part of their relationship but the lingering thoughts were never long gone. Really it wasn’t just his ‘friendship’ with Logan that was pathetic but his entire existence as a whole. Sure a life time ago he had meant something but now his existence ranked somewhere between candlesticks and dirt.

Sighing he got up and busied himself with getting ready for the lunch he was supposed to appear at. Eventually picking out the least frilly outfit he thought Kurt would let him get away with. He scowled deeply at his reflection in the mirror. He detested these damned frilly clothes. Daily cursing the garment gods that brought them into existence.

Eventually one of the servants came and collected him for the lunch ordeal. Charles hid his surprise as he was led out onto the veranda behind an impassive mask he wore well. Kurt and the older man who had been starring at him the night before both stood as he joined them. This struck him as extremely odd since his step father preferred to ignore his existence in public. The servants waited until he was seated before serving the food.

“So Charles, tell me about yourself,” the older man practically purred.

Charles nearly choked on his glass of water in shock. Nervously he set his cup down and looked at Kurt uncertain of what to do. Kurt had drilled into him years ago that he was to keep quiet at any affairs he was expected to attend but he didn’t want to be out right rude to the man, even if he did give Charles the willies.

“The steward asked you a question boy,” Kurt all but growled at him.

Steward? As in the King’s steward, Sebastian Shaw? No, that couldn’t be right. The man would have been placed higher upon the table yesterday if that were the case. He really should have been paying better attention to the dinner yesterday. Or better yet been paying more attention when his tutors went over the list of current monarchs and their advisors.

“I am son of the late Lord and Lady Xavier and step son of Lord Marko,” he answered dumbly, not knowing what else to say.

“And what do you do for fun step son of Lord Marko,” the steward amended.

“I read,” Charles answered.

Shaw gave him an indulgent smile that didn’t reach his eyes and left Charles feeling stupid and childish. He really very much wished that the man would ignore Charles and leave him alone.

“What is it you want from me exactly?” Charles asked bluntly. To hell with social decorum, he was tired and wanted to get back t his books.

Kurt choked on his glass of wine, “My apologies Sebastian. The boy’s father never seemed to instill any sort of values in him. A fact I’ve been trying to remedy since, but it’s been quite the upward battle.”

Shaw seemed please with his step father’s excuse as he made a pitying face at the man. If it were even possible the steward’s eyes were even harder than before as he answered Charles’ demand, “The King is in need of a…valet. Lord Marko and I have decided you will fill the position nicely.”

Charles could hear the dual meaning behind what the man was saying but he was unsure as to what the meaning was exactly. Wiping at his mouth carefully Sebastian made his goodbyes with Kurt pleading that he had much to get done before he and Charles left for the capitol the next morning. Charles remained in his seat dumbfounded. He was leaving Westchester and Kurt and Cain and their endless violence towards him. Finally.

While Kurt was occupied with Shaw’s departure he made his escape back to his chambers. He was going to be a valet. Charles was having trouble deciding whether or not he would do well at his new occupation or not. He had after all been doing all of the things a valet does for himself for years.

Upon seeing Logan sitting in one of his chairs reading Charles was filled with a sudden sense of unease. He wanted nothing more than to bring his one and only friend along with him to the capitol. Catching onto his troubled mind Logan stood up, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Charles let out a heavy breath. “I am to be the King’s valet apparently. So it seems that you are out of a job my friend.”

Logan quickly recovered from his shock over the news, “When do you leave?”

Charles rubbed a weary hand over his blue eyes and bit at his red lips worriedly, “Tomorrow morning.”

The rest of the day passed with relative speed as Logan helped him pack what little belongings he owned. Charles’ mood switched back and forth between a confident serenity and a nauseated anxiety. Even while at his most stressed he was filled with a growing sense of happiness. If he didn’t know any better he might even venture as far as to call himself giddy.


	2. Hercules vs. Perceus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles makes new friends and plays chess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like me to post more please leave a comment, if not thank you for reading! All comments and thoughts are welcome!

To say that the trip to Genosha was strained was putting it mildly. Shaw took to constantly staring at him like he was some prize buck to be hunted in the carriage was nerve wrecking to say the least. Rather than remain under the scrutiny he chose instead to ride on a gelding alongside the carriage. If he weren’t nervous about his new job at first by the second day on the road his nerves were pulled tighter than a rubber band ready to snap. What on earth were they thinking making him a valet? And for the King no less! He knew nothing about being a proper valet.

Upon entering the castle grounds they were greeted by a short brown haired woman with a kind face. She bowed to Sebastian, who in turn completely ignored her. “You much be the King’s new valet, I’m Moira. I’m the Head Housekeeper,” Moira smiled as she held out her hand to him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Moira, I’m Charles,” he shakes her hand.

“Nervous?” she asks leading him through the kitchen.

“A bit,” he admits, unconsciously worrying at his bottom lip.

“That’s all right, I’ll help when I can. And if you can’t find me then just ask Raven,” Moira soothes. A blonde girl a couple years younger than him looks up at hearing her name being mentioned. While not exactly short she is somewhat taller than the Head Housekeeper. “Raven, this is Charles, the King’s new valet,” Moira introduces.

Raven’s golden brown eyes light up as she smiles, “Hi Charles.”

His brown curls fall into his face as he nods his greeting, “And what do you do here?”

“I am one of the Queen’s handmaids and Angel is around here somewhere,” Raven looks around for the girl in question. “Oh well, you’ll meet her later. You want me to introduce Charles to everyone Moira?”

After the brunette gives her consent Raven grabs his arm and leads Charles outside, “So where are you from?”

“Westchester,” Charles answers as he follows behind the energetic blonde. “What about you?”

“South side of Genosha,” Raven smiles.

“I have to admit I’m a bit on edge about all of this. I don’t know the first thing about being a proper valet,” Charles admits.

Raven gives his hand a reassuring squeeze, “Don’t worry. If you have any questions just come find me or Moira. You’ll do fine, you just need to relax.”

Charles smiles shyly at her confidence in him. They come to a stop at the haddock he saw when he first arrived. Raven let out a piercing whistle and a giant black horse with a white mane ran out to greet her. Her peals of laughter filled the open air, “This is Storm. She’s my favorite.”

A grin spreads across his face as he holds out his hand for the mare to sniff. Two boys race out of the barn chasing after the black horse. One is tall and lanky with ebony skin while the shorter one is pale with blonde hair. “You have to stop doing that Raven, she almost ran over Alex,” the taller boy chides.

Raven shrugs off his warning with practiced ease. “Don’t listen to Darwin,” she tells him conspiratorially. “He’s just a worry wart. Storm wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

Darwin snorts at her statement. Raven sticks her tongue out at Darwin, “This is Darwin and Alex. They work here in the stables and do other odd jobs around the castle. Guys this is Charles, he’s the King’s new valet.”

The two both let out a wince at the same time.

“Oh come on guys!” Raven exclaims. “Don’t let them freak you out. He’s really not that bad.”

Alex snorts, “The man is scary.”

Charles’ anxiety from before bubbles up in his stomach. In all his worrying over his new occupation he hadn’t bothered a second thought about the man he would actually be working for. What was he like? Was he scary as the two groomsmen seemed to think? Was he nice? Or maybe demanding and quick to anger as Kurt and Cain had been? If the King didn’t like Charles, would he be sent back to Westchester?

The butterflies churned the storm in his stomach into a veritable hurricane. Charles could feel himself turn slightly green at his wild musings. Raven placed a steadying hand on his arm, “You okay?”

Charles didn’t think he could open his mouth without vomiting so he silently nodded his head.

“Just try to relax. I’m here if you need me,” she reassured him.

After he calmed down a bit Raven led him off to another part of the castle. “Sorry about that,” he mumbled his apology. Charles’ face was a bright red with embarrassment over his panic attack.

“It’s okay, it’s a bit overwhelming,” she replied in soft tones. “I was really nervous when I first started here too, but eventually you’ll get the hang of it and you’ll see that it isn’t so bad here.”

Charles smiled as he realized that he was making his first real friend that he didn’t have to pay to like him or be nice to him. The next place Raven brought him was undoubtedly his new favorite place in the castle if not the entire known world. The library was cavernous with books lining the walls completely and filling shelves in the middle of the room. The scent of old paper, book glue, ink, and dust permeated the air around them. His bright blue eyes turned as big as saucers in awe at the sight. His fingers itched to simply reach out and stroke the spines of each of the books.

Kurt and Cain would constantly sneer at him when they round him nose deep in a book, informing him that his devotion for the written word was nothing short of unnatural and ungodly. On his part Charles did not see how such a thing was possible. How could someone like books too much? But here in this heaven like room he could feel himself practically salivating with ecstasy and wondered if maybe they had been right.

Raven stalked down the aisles of books with a purpose, with a complete lack of interest in the books themselves. Silently he questioned her sanity at her complete lack of interest in the veritable treasure that was laid out before their eyes.

It seemed she had found what she was looking for when they pulled to a stop near a tall bird like pale boy. “Hi Hank! Charles this is Hank, he’s the librarian. Hank this is Charles, he’s the King’s new valet.”

“You’re the librarian,” Charles’ voice dripped with wonder and amazement.

Hank’s face flushed a bright red as his head bobbed up and down in affirmation.

“I am truly jealous of you my friend,” he confessed.

Hank seemed surprised at his statement, “You like books?”

His red lips quirked into a smile as he nodded, “I have been told on more than one occasion that my love of books is exceedingly unnatural.”

Hank snorted as if he thought it was impossible that such a sentence could be uttered, “Well feel free to come down anytime you want.”

Charles decided instantly that he liked the boy immensely. “You may live to regret such an offer my friend,” he joked. Hank smiled at him in return.

Throughout their entire exchange Raven smiled to herself as though she had discovered some great big secret.

“What is it Raven?” he asked somewhat nervously.

“Nothing,” she waved her hand at him in dismissal. “Just thinking.”

“And do you always look as though you’re concocting something devious when you think?” Charles failed miserably at hiding the smile that was pulling at his lips.

Raven let out a surprised laugh, “Nearly always. Hank you want us to bring you up some food from the kitchen?”

Hank looked flabbergasted at such a scandalous thought at eating in the library and sent them both on their way.

“So that’s the end of the tour?” Charles felt somewhat deflated after leaving the library.

“Hardly,” Raven snorted. “But its lunch time and I’m starving. And you have to meet Sean.”

While he didn’t exactly have an aversion to food itself Charles had spent the majority of his life associating it with awkward and unpleasant social occasions. He knew that this was probably one of the biggest contributing factors to his short stature. Because really there was no getting around how short he was. He let out a long sigh as if trying to physically let go of his grievances at his height.

When they reached the kitchens they were immediately accosted by a high pitched shrill squealing sound. Raven and Charles both clamped their hands down over their ears in an attempt to block out the noise. Moira bustled past them and half a second later the squealing had stopped and the Head Housekeepers loud voice took its place.

“From here on out you are band from singing. I don’t care how good you think you sound. One more time Sean and I’ll move you to emptying chamber pots permanently!”

Raven sighed exasperatedly as a curly red haired boy got reamed out. “Love struck idiot.”

Charles’ eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Beg your pardon?”

“Sean, he actually has an amazing singing voice you know. He just does that to get her attention. But I honestly don’t get how he thinks irritating Moira is going to make her fall in love with him,” the blonde informs him.

“You know everything about everyone here,” Charles observed.

“Of course,” her golden brown eyes twinkled with mischief.

****

Thankfully after lunch Raven had her own chores to attend to so Charles was left to his own devices. It’s not that he didn’t enjoy spending time with the lively blonde. But he spent the majority f his life in solitude but for the company of books and quite frankly he was exhausted.

After spending some time meandering around on the castle grounds he eventually found a suitable spot to rest where he wouldn’t be in anyone’s way. The cool shade of the oak tree was a grateful respite to the heat of the sun’s rays. Reverently he set up his chess board on the grass in front of him. The dark wooden board was a gift from his father and his most prized possession. He had once attempted to teach Logan to play the game, the other boy didn’t find the joy in it that he did. As a result his opponent was, always, himself. While some would quickly get bored of such labors he made that its own separate game in itself. Charles would pretend to be different characters in books he had read and try to play as they would. Hades vs. Zeus, Spartacus vs. Cesar, and so on. He found it quite entertaining.

Today he chose Hercules vs. Perceus, two sons of Zeus. After a time he noticed someone watching him in the distance. Charles raised a hand to greet the tall stranger before turning back to his game. Speculating to himself under his breath as he picked up Hercules’ rook. With solidifying conviction he placed it down on C4.

“You’re leaving your king defenseless,” a silky smooth deep voice informed him.

Charles nearly fell over in startled surprise. He hadn’t noticed the stranger join him. The shock receded leaving him frozen as he stared at the man. He was dressed in simple yet elegant clothes that hugged the muscled contours of his body. His face was sculpted and angular with light blue-green eyes that were nothing short of breath taking.

“Hercules is childish and single minded in his direct approach,” he replied breathlessly.

A toothy grin spread across the stranger’s handsome face as he nodded his agreement, as if he understood Charles’ insanity.

“Did you want to play?” Charles gives the handsome stranger a tentative smile.

“I’m not very good,” the man admits as he sits down.

Charles shrugs his shoulders, “That’s okay, I mostly play with myself.”

A smirk spread across the strangers face. Charles’ face flushes with heat as he stutters, “I- that’s not what I meant. That is-“

“I understand what you meant,” the man interrupts him.

He mentally berates himself. Even to his ears he sounds like a blundering love struck hormonal teenager tripping over himself. Charles holds out his hand, “I’m Charles.”

“Erik,” the man shakes his hand.

“Have you lived at the castle long?” Charles baits Erik with a pawn.

“Seems like my whole life,” Erik sets up a trap of his own. “I haven’t noticed you before though.”

Smirking he shakes his head, “No, I just got here this morning.”

“Oh?” Erik prompts.

“I’m to be the King’s new valet,” he sighs.

Erik’s intense blue-green eyes study him, “You don’t sound too enthused.”

Charles bites his bottom lip nervously, “To be honest I don’t know how to feel. Everyone here seems petrified of the man and I’ve never actually been a valet before. And Kurt and Shaw hardly seem to be innocent of ulterior motives.”

Erik’s forehead wrinkles in confusion, “Who’s Kurt?”

“My step father, the evil bastard,” he answers heatedly.

“What makes you think Shaw and your step father are conspiring?” Erik took his knight.

“You can hardly grow up with Lord Marko and his demon spawn without learning to read people,” Charles gave the checkered board a withering stare. “Of the two Shaw is definitely the more dangerous and untrustworthy man.”

Erik hummed noncommittally, “So why come at all?”

Charles shrugged, “Because no matter what schemes the two are cooking up Westchester is still hell on earth.”

“Well if it’s any consolation I’m glad you came and who knows maybe the King’s valet will be easier than you think,” Erik smiled boldly.

“Thank you my friend,” Charles blushed. Definitely acting like a love struck teenager. “What do you do at the castle if you don’t mind my asking?”

“Not at all, I just do whatever they tell me,” Erik waves a large hand vaguely.

Charles blows a brown curl out of his face and moves his queen into position, “Checkmate.”

Erik smiles up at him, “I told you I was no good.”

“You did really well,” he insists.

“And how would you know if you only ever play with yourself,” Erik chides him lightly.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t know talent when I see it my friend,” his cerulean eyes meet Erik’s blue-green ones.

“I’m afraid I have to go but maybe we can play again next time we see each other,” Erik gives him a wide toothy smile.

“I look forward to it,” Charles agrees. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles is in for a major surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to post more please leave a comment, if not thank you for reading! Any and all comments or thoughts are welcome.

Charles knew that he should be worried about what he told Erik. He could probably get in trouble for some of the things he said. And yet…he isn’t he wasn’t lying when he told the gorgeous man that he was good at reading people. While he could tell that Erik was a kind and trustworthy person it was something more than that that had him opening up to the man. It was something in his presence that instantly calmed Charles and set him on edge at the same time. The way he paid attention to Charles and seemed to actually care about what he had to say was something he had never experienced before.

While he had never been one to care about other people’s looks or even notice them for that matter he was undoubtedly attracted to the tall man. So much so that his insides felt like a tangled mess after their game. He finally understood all of the poetry he had read about beauty and love. He understood why Helen was the face to launch a thousand ships and why Paris would risk everything for her. Charles found himself extremely excited to see Erik again.

It was in this love struck haze he found himself in the King’s study only half paying attention to the instructions Moira was giving him for his duties as the King’s valet.

“Charles, are you paying attention?” Moira snapped.

“Yes,” his cheeks reddened with embarrassment at being caught daydreaming.

“As I was saying your duties aren’t that extensive. Just make sure his suite rooms are clean, set out his clothes in the morning, help him get dressed if need be, draw a clean bath for him every night, and do whatever else he may need. As far as monarchs go he really isn’t demanding at all, so this shouldn’t be too hard.”

Charles nods as he looks around. But for some furniture the room is exceedingly sparse. He grinned when he saw a chessboard near the fireplace. Maybe he and the King would get along after all.

“What happened to the King’s last valet?” he voiced a question that had been lingering in the back of his mind for a while.

“He didn’t have one. The King has adamantly refused to employ one. But it seems the Queen and Shaw finally wore him down. I have to go Charles but your bedroom right next door,” Moira waves her hand off to the left as she leaves.

Charles looks out the window at the setting sun and feels his nerves strain. Moira had said the job was easy but what if he messed up. What if he is as useless as Kurt always told him? He is pulled out of his thoughts as Erik enters the room.

“Charles,” the handsome man gives him a toothy grin that does things to him. He had hoped that he would see the man again but he hadn’t thought it would be so soon, and here of all places.

“Erik, what are you doing here? Do you work for the King as well?” Charles struggles to get over his shock while his mind forms endless questions.

Erik clears his throat while trying to hold his smile in place, “Sort of.”

Charles’ forehead crinkles in confusion, “I’m afraid I don’t quite follow you my friend.”

Erik sighs, “For a book worm you can be incredibly dense Charles. I am the King.”

The look of confusion is instantaneously replaced with his impenetrable mask of aloof indifference. King? Erik was the King? An incredible self hatred fills him. Stupid of him not to know what the King looked like. Stupid to have been running his mouth before actually knowing who it was he was talking to. Stupid of him to fawn over _the King_ , who was _married_. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

The light happy feeling he had been feeling moments ago withered and died. Leaving a devastating void in its place. It was foolish of him. There was no conceivable way someone as kind and funny and smart and handsome as Erik was single. Charles buried the pain and anger at himself for later when he was alone and could deal with such things.

“I beg your forgiveness your Majesty,” Charles bows stiffly, “I had not realized.”

“Its fine Charles,” Erik lets out a long breath. No, not Erik, the King he berates himself.

“Did you want me to draw your bath or did you need anything else?” he asks rigidly, none of the joy or good will towards the man in front of him visible.

The King shakes his head, “Would you play chess with me Charles?”

He is somewhat taken aback at the request and hesitates for a moment before shaking his head. “Thank you your Majesty, but surely you must have more pressing matters that need your attention.” Like the country, or your wife for instance.

The King crowds him taking Charles’ face in his hands and forces him to look the man in the eyes. Charles struggles helplessly to pull away from the electrifying touch as the taller man crushes his lips against his own. After half a second Charles feels himself give in. Erik forces his mouth open demanding his tongue explores the inside of his mouth hungrily.  He feels as if his entire being has been set to flames.

When they finally break away from the intoxicating kiss he is breathing heavily. His mask shattered. What was he doing? The handsome man before him would never be just Erik, he was the King. He was married. “What about your wife?” his voice sounded small and pathetic even to his own ears. His brown curls fall in his face as he bows his head in embarrassment.

The King snorts, “Purely political, a fact which all parties are well aware of.”

Charles bites his bottom lip nervously, making it darken in shade. Desperately he tries to kill the small hope blooming inside his chest. What the hell was he doing? This was insane. Sane people did not just go around kissing married people. What was a married man doing kissing him? Political or not married was married.

The King, _Erik a small voice whispered_ , must have read the doubt in his face now that his careful mask had fallen away. “Really Charles there is nothing between Emma and I but friendship and mutual respect. She’s the one that came up with this.”

“And what is this exactly?” he asks suspiciously.

“I’m gay for Christ’s sake Charles, she just wanted me to find someone and be happy. I would have agreed to this sooner had I known it would be you,” the tall man insists.

His deep blue eyes stare dumb founded back at the taller man, “Oh.”

Really? The man practically bares his soul to Charles and the best he can do is ‘oh’? So he tries again, “I’m sorry you’re Majesty. I’m still…processing.”

“Charles,” the King sighs. “Would you please just call me Erik?” his blue-green eyes earnest.

Silently Charles nods as he hesitantly leans forward and places a chaste kiss on the King’s lips, “Did you still want to play chess Erik?”

The taller man holds onto him tighter as he rests his head on his shoulder and inhales deeply. “I would like nothing more Charles.”

A slight shiver ran down his back as the somewhat dazed and happy feeling returned. He didn’t know what he had expected with his new occupation but this was definitely not it. This was better.


End file.
